pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Volkner
Vs. Volkner is the ninth and final episode of the mini-series Pokémon Tales: Crystal. It aired 6/3/2018. Story Crystal, Conway and Dawn head to the Sunyshore City gym, Crystal looking distraught and out of touch. Conway and Dawn hang back, observing from a distance. Dawn: I can’t believe how disoriented she’s become from Ian’s comment earlier. Conway: “I’ll be a distraction to you there.” Seems like he’s had the opposite effect. Crystal isn’t focused on where she’s going, running into the wall of the gym. She gasps in shock and pain as she leaps back grabbing her face. Crystal: Ow, ow, ow! Dawn: (Concerned) Crystal? You know, there is no shame in waiting to perform in your gym battle. I mean, if you participate now, you just won’t be able to focus. Crystal: Huh? No, no, no! I have to do it today! The boat for the Lily of the Valley leaves in three days! It’ll take us at least a day of travel to make it, and we can’t risk missing it! This is my only shot at this gym! Conway: Perhaps that is true. However, it is pertinent to be in a sound state of mind for gym battles. Especially this one. Volkner is easily one of the strongest gym leaders in the region. Crystal: (Faking cheerfulness) I’m fine! I can do this! Now come on! Crystal looks at the gym, identifying the location of the door. The doors open up as she walks through them. Conway and Dawn follow behind. Dawn: (Sarcastically) That went well. Conway: Agreed. I guess she’ll have to learn the hard way. It’s a shame it’s happening here though. Crystal arrives at the battlefield, where Volkner is making repairs to a robot computer from underneath. Crystal runs over to him, him not noticing. Crystal: MR. VOLKNER! Volkner jolts up with a start, hitting his head on the robot. Volkner: Ow! That hurt! Volkner slides out from underneath the robot, rubbing his head. He glares at Crystal, as she is shaking and apologizing profusely. Crystal: I’m so sorry! I was just really excited! I challenge you to a gym battle! Volkner: (Flatly) A gym battle, huh? Volkner looks around Crystal, seeing Conway and Dawn enter the room. Volkner groans as he stands up. Volkner: What’s your name, kid? Crystal: Uh, Crystal sir! Volkner: In that case, let me enter the protocol for Hervé here. We’ll go in a minute. Crystal: Right! Crystal takes her position on the field, as Conway and Dawn have a seat. Volkner: (Not looking at Conway and Dawn) Where’s Ian? Crystal gasps hurtfully at this, bringing a hand to her chest. Conway: (Choosing words carefully) He, wasn’t able to make it. Volkner: Shame. Thought he’d like to hear of a trainer that got me more excited than him. I couldn’t beat his Darkrai. Crystal: (Surprised) A Darkrai?! Conway: I’ve never heard of that one. Crystal: It’s a mythical Pokémon that causes nightmares. Volkner: And it was strong. The rush I felt as I continually failed to beat it was incredible. I was going to thank Ian for getting me to reopen the gym. I wouldn’t have battled him otherwise. Now, (Looks at Crystal) Are you going to excite me as much? Crystal: Uh, I, I’ll do my best! Volkner presses a button on the computer, as the robot comes to life. Volkner walks casually to his spot. Hervé: Greetings! I am Hervé, and I shall be your referee! This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Also, only the challenger may make substitutions! Volkner makes it to his spot, stretching as he yawns. Volkner: I’ll choose Rotom this time. Volkner opens his Pokéball, choosing Frost Rotom. Rotom: Ro! Crystal: A Rotom? I remember reading about that somewhere. If I remember correctly, it is an Electric Ghost combo. So my choice, is Mismagius! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Mismagius. Mismagius: Mag! Dawn: Does she not know of Rotom? Conway: She wasn’t with us when we experienced one, remember? Dawn: (In realization) Oh dear. Crystal: Start with Shadow Ball! Volkner: Double Team. Mismagius forms and fires a Shadow Ball, as Rotom shimmers and disappears. Several Rotom clones litter the field, as Mismagius looks around. Volkner: Shadow Ball. Crystal: Find it with Screech! The Rotom clones form Shadow Balls, as Mismagius lets out a Screech. The sound waves travel across the field, the clones disappearing as the real Rotom grimaces from the pain. Crystal: Gotcha! Shadow Ball! Mismagius fires Shadow Ball, it hitting Rotom’s Shadow Ball and causing an explosion. Rotom is covered in the smoke, as Thunderbolt shoots through and electrocutes Mismagius. Crystal: What?! It attacked so soon! Volkner: Blizzard. Rotom Levitates out of the smoke and appears in front of Mismagius, opening its fridge door and releasing Blizzard. Mismagius is hit hard and frozen, the ice dropping it to the ground. Crystal: Blizzard?! Volkner: Your lack of knowledge got you there. Rotom is originally an Electric Ghost, but changes its Ghost type depending on the appliance it is occupying. It is part Ice right now. Rotom, finish them with Shadow Ball. Rotom forms Shadow Ball, firing it and exploding on Mismagius. Mismagius is broken out of the ice defeated. Hervé: Good news! Mismagius is unable to battle so the victor is Rotom! Crystal: How is that good news?! Volkner: Sorry about that. I’m still working out some bugs there. Crystal is visibly shook up as she returns Mismagius. Her hand is trembling, as she reaches for a new Pokéball. Dawn: I’ve never seen her shook up that bad. Conway: Ian’s attitude earlier, the incident with Volkner and now this sudden defeat. This is the moment of a true trainer. To see if she can recover from this. Crystal: Uh, okay, okay. Think. What is next? What can I do? Uh, uh, uh… Volkner: (Yawns) Hurry up, will ya? I’m starting to get bored. Crystal: What?! Oh, right! Go, Pachirisu! Crystal throws a Pokéball, it opening and choosing Happiny. Happiny: Happiny! Crystal: (Screams in shock) No! That’s the wrong Pokéball! Hervé: I am pleased to announce that Happiny is now a part of this battle! Dawn: That robot certainly has a loose circuit. Conway: Or bad programming. Happiny: Hap? Crystal: I’m so sorry, Happiny. But I didn’t mean… Volkner: Thunderbolt. Rotom fires Thunderbolt, Crystal gasping and waving her hands to deter it. Crystal: No! We’re not ready! Happiny: (Eager) Happiny! Happiny sparks with a weak strain of electricity, as Thunder Wave expands off her body like a dome. Thunderbolt hits Thunder Wave, creating a flashing light from an energy surge but doing no damage to Happiny. Dawn: Happiny can use Thunder Wave?! Happiny: (Proudly) Happiny hap! Crystal: (With relief) Whew. Good thing I used that TM to teach you Thunder Wave. Volkner: (Cracks a smile) Not bad. No wonder Ian wanted me to challenge you. Crystal: Huh? He said that? Volkner: He did. So what’s up kid? Why are you upset he’s not here? Crystal: I, I… Crystal reaches across and grabs her arm, looking away. Crystal: I wanted to show him how much stronger I’ve gotten. I never imagined he’d ignore me this much as a trainer. Volkner: Ah. Well, I don’t really care why he isn’t here. But you should be focused on winning this for yourself, not him. You’re letting your Happiny down if you lose here. Rotom, Blizzard! Rotom opens its fridge and releases Blizzard. Happiny takes it, using her arms to shield her face as she skids back. Crystal: Happiny, roll to the side! Then go for Pound! Happiny ducks down and does a barrel roll, getting out of the path of Blizzard. Happiny then dashes forward, hands glowing white for Pound. Volkner: Double Team. Rotom splits for Double Team as Happiny goes to strike Rotom, forming several clones around her. Rotom then sparks with electricity. Crystal: Quick! Use Thunder Wave as a shield again! Rotom fires Thunderbolt as Happiny uses Thunder Wave to block it. Volkner: Tsk. We can only attack with Blizzard. Then let’s use it! Crystal: Happiny, Pound! The clones disperse, as Rotom prepares to use Blizzard. Happiny gets a serious face as she charges forward, her fist glowing with a green energy ball. Conway: That’s, Drain Punch! Volkner: (Impressed) A Fighting type move?! Crystal: Awesome Happiny! Hit them with Drain Punch! Happiny leaps at Rotom with Drain Punch as Rotom releases Blizzard. The two strike each other, and are both knocked backwards defeated. Hervé: Great news! Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Volkner: (Returns Rotom) One hit, huh? Alright kid. Get your head in the game! My next choice, is Luxray! Volkner throws his Pokéball, choosing Luxray. Luxray: Lux! Crystal returns Happiny, smiling. Crystal: Great job, Happiny. Take a nice long rest. Okay. My final choice, is Bronzong! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Bronzong. Bronzong: Bronzong. Dawn: Bronzong?! Conway: That’s certainly new. I was wondering how she would counter an Electric team. Volkner: Charge! Luxray Charges, an electric dome forming around him. Crystal: Bronzong, let’s hit it with Extrasensory! Volkner: Charge Beam. Bronzong releases golden rings of energy, slamming into Luxray. Luxray sparks and fires a beam of electricity, slamming into Bronzong. Volkner: Charge to Discharge! Luxray begins to Charge again, as Bronzong gets up from the last attack. Crystal: Quick, use Safeguard! Bronzong forms a silver barrier as Luxray fires multiple streams of electricity, electrocuting Bronzong. Volkner grins at this. Volkner: Oh, that would’ve done some paralysis if not for that Safeguard. Smart choice. Crystal: I’m familiar that Charge Beam raises power whenever it hits. So I’m canceling out some of your power! Bronzong, go for Gyro Ball! Volkner: Charge to Wild Charge! Bronzong spins with a silver ring forming around it. Luxray Charges as Gyro Ball hits him. Luxray skids back, then shoots forward being encased in electricity. Wild Charge slams into Bronzong, pushing it back. Luxray sparks from recoil. Crystal: Now trap it in Extrasensory! Bronzong releases Extrasensory, pinning Luxray to the ground. Volkner: Break it with Charge Beam! Crystal: Lift it into the sky! Then Gyro Ball! Luxray prepares Charge Beam, as Bronzong uses Extrasensory to toss Luxray into the air. Luxray fires Charge Beam at the ground, causing an explosion. Bronzong shoots up, striking Luxray with Gyro Ball. Luxray hits the floor defeated. Hervé: What a turn of events! Luxray is unable to battle! The winner is Bronzong! Crystal: Way to go, Bronzong! Only one more now! Bronzong: Bronze. Volkner returns Luxray, as he begins chuckling. He then breaks out into a full on laugh, doubling over. Volkner: Whew! I never imagined losing to a Steel type move! Not bad! But now it’s time for Electivire! Volkner opens a Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Electivire covered in green electricity. Electivire lands on the field, the electricity dispersing. Electivire: Electivire! Volkner: Fire Punch! Crystal: Use Rain Dance! Electivire charges in with its fist encased in fire, as Bronzong glows blue. Storm clouds form overhead, as it begins to rain on the field. The power of Fire Punch is reduced, as its strike merely pushes Bronzong back. Volkner: You think you’re safe in rain, huh? Thunder! Crystal: Safeguard! Electivire sparks and fires a powerful Thunder into the storm clouds. They spark as well as Thunder drops at Bronzong. Bronzong raises Safeguard, taking the brunt of the attack. Bronzong begins to waver back and forth. Bronzong: (Tired) Bronze. Crystal: We can’t keep this up much longer. Volkner: Ice Punch! Crystal: Extrasensory! Electivire goes for an Ice Punch, as Bronzong uses Extrasensory, trapping Electivire in midair and continuously dealing damage. Volkner: Break out with Thunder! Crystal: Hold it and use it as a shield! Electivire fires Thunder up to the clouds, as Bronzong holds Electivire in place. Bronzong then lifts Electivire up, it taking the entirety of the Thunder. Electivire absorbs it, its body glowing with a yellow aura. Dawn: What is that?! Volkner: Its Motor Drive ability! It absorbs electricity and uses it to increase its speed! Fire Punch! Electivire strikes Extrasensory with Fire Punch, the force allowing it to push back. It speeds away to the other side of the field, grinning. Volkner: Now let’s use Ice Punch! Crystal: Gyro Ball! Electivire shoots forward with Ice Punch like a blur, as Bronzong spins with Gyro Ball. The attacks collide, Electivire being repelled. Volkner: What?! Crystal: (Giggles) Don’t you know? The faster the opponent, the stronger Gyro Ball becomes! Conway: (Excited) She had Electivire take that Thunder on purpose! She knew this would happen! Dawn: Good show, Crystal! Now finish him! Crystal: Extrasensory! Bronzong fires Extrasensory, pinning Electivire to the ground as the psychic energy slams into it. The Extrasensory fades with Electivire defeated. Hervé: VICTORY! Electivire is unable to battle! The winner is Bronzong and the victor is Crystal! Crystal: EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Bronzong lowers itself and lands on the ground as Crystal goes over and hugs it. Crystal: We did it! Oh, I’m so proud of you! Bronzong: Bronze. Volkner returns Electivire and walks over. The Rain Dance subsides. Volkner: Glad I went all out on you! You certainly gave me a thrill. Here, the Beacon Badge is yours. Crystal takes the Beacon Badge from him, thrilled. Crystal: Yes! We got the Beacon Badge! Dawn: Congratulations, Crystal. You made it into the Lily of the Valley Conference! Crystal: Yeah, I did. Conway: Might I make a suggestion? Put Bronzong in storage. Have a secret weapon to pull out to surprise Ian later on. Crystal: Really? You think I should? Conway: I have a feeling he will. Crystal: Hm. Okay. I’ll do that when we get back! Main Events * Crystal battles and defeats Volkner, earning the Beacon Badge. She now has enough badges to enter the Lily of the Valley Confernece. * It is revealed that Happiny learned Thunder Wave via TM, and learns Drain Punch. Characters * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Volkner * Hervé Pokémon * Mismagius (Crystal's) * Happiny (Crystal's) * Bronzong (Crystal's) * Rotom (Volkner's, Frost form) * Luxray (Volkner's) * Electivire (Volkner's) Trivia * This episode takes place at the same time as Vs. Hippowdon. * Conway becomes the third character to appear in all 3 Sinnoh based series. He appeared in an episode of PT:W before joining Ian's group. Dawn does not count due to only appearing in PT:W in crossovers. * Crystal's reaction to Ian's comments is based off real life when people's comments can influence a person's response and actions. Her not understanding Ian's motives conflicted with her own, which upset her. * This episode shows how Happiny learned two of her moves. * Crystal knowing about Rotom in Vs. Crystal 1 comes from her battling this one. * Bronzong is used in every one of Crystal's gym battles that Pelipper did not appear in. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Crystal Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles